People frequently schedule meetings with others. Many times, people track their meeting schedules through either a paper calendar or an electronic calendar. The use of electronic calendars such as Outlook® is becoming more and more popular for ease of use and versatility. Electronic calendars provide additional reminder functionality over paper calendars that reminds the user via visual and/or audio messages through an electronic device.
Even with advances in and increased use of electronic calendars, users may still forget to attend scheduled meetings. Further, these users may be be actively monitoring their electronic calendars to realize that they are currently missing a scheduled meeting.